


Bluebell Eyes (Miraculous Secret Santa 2020)

by Ajsushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flowers, ML Secret Santa, Romance, Secret Santa, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Flower shop/Tattoo Artist AULuka is sent on an errand by his boss and is instantly smitten by the girl at the flower shop.This is my gift to bizarrelovesquare on Tumblr for the Miraculous Secret Santa (2020)!~
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Bluebell Eyes (Miraculous Secret Santa 2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bizarrelovesquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrelovesquare/gifts).



The town square was filled with people, their laughter and shouts filling the air. Children ran by Luka, chasing each other around with snowballs in their hands. Parents stood in the warm air of the shops, preoccupied with their last minute Christmas shopping. Luka looked around the square, trying to keep himself focus, so he could get the job done and get back to the warmth of the tattoo shop. He stood near a shop, cursing himself for wearing his hole-y jeans and sneakers. By the time he made it down the block, his toes were freezing from the snow that melted and seeped though. He pulled down his beanie, trying to cover his ears more. 

Grumbling to himself, he looked down at the note from his boss again, the tiny yellow sticky note fluttering in the icy wind. When he made it to the shop that morning, she explained that she needed him to run an errand, to get flowers for an upcoming tattoo a customer needed. 

"Please Luka?" She looked at him, her pierced lips pouting and her pink hair falling in her puppy dog eyes. He stood a head taller than her, so she had a crane her neck to look at him. "Plus, I need some flowers to liven this place up." She had gestured to the lobby, which was kinda dark and quiet, due to the aesthetic she had going on. Luka had accepted the task, wishing that she would've gone herself, but thankful he had something to do on his slow day. 

She had wrote the instructions on how to get to the shop, saying it was a small place tucked away in the square, but shouldn't be hard to miss. Luka peered around the people milling about, trying to dodge the children running past him in their relentless fight, and after some searching, finally found the place. Making his way over, he pushed open the door, the door chime ringing above him as he came in. The strong smell of flowers and warm air blasted on his face, which he was grateful for. He wasn't a huge fan of the cold. 

Looking around the small, quiet flower shop, he wondered if anyone ever noticed the place. It was hidden in the square, tucked away in the corner near the alley. As he looked out the window, he noticed many people walked by, not even bothering to peer into the shop. He wondered how this place managed to stay open. Feeling a bit bad, he made a mental note to refer his friends to this place when needing flowers. 

"Hello?" He called out, looking around the shop. Other than the shelves of vases and decorations, there wasn't much there. A Christmas tree was put up in the corner of the shop, decorated with silver and red ornaments. Looking back to the counter, he tucked his hands in the pockets of his peacoat, trying to get them warm from his venture out in the cold.

"Hi! I'm so sorry! Please give me a moment." The hurried voice of a young woman came from behind a curtain that lead to the back of the shop. Soon, after a few moments of waiting, a young blue-hair woman came bursting out of back, her arms and hair filled with flowers. 

"I'm so sorry about that. Lot of orders needed to get done today." She laughed, putting down the flowers on the counter. She looked over at Luka, her bluebell eyes bright and he felt a tug in his chest. He looked away quickly, the heat rising in his cheeks. He blamed it on the temperature of the place. 

"Orders?" He said, his eyebrow raised and looked around the shop. 

The young woman looked around with him and understood his meaning. "Oh, this." She gave a small laugh, pulling some of the petals and pieces from her hair. "We actually get a lot of delivery during this time of year. Plus, it's usually really quiet during these hours." She continued, wrapping up some of the flowers while she talked.

Luka watched her with fascination, his heart swelling more as he watched her. He bit his lip, trying to look away. Why did he have to act like a love sick puppy? Trying to focus on what he came here for, he cleared his throat and pulled out the sticky note from his pockets. "I uh, I have an order from my boss, Leah. She wanted me to get these flowers for her and the shop." He held out the sticky note with Leah's loopy writing for the young woman to take. 

She looked over the note, her brows furrowing a bit, her lips moving slightly as her eyes danced over the words. "Okay, that shouldn't be too hard." She looks up, smiling. "I'll get these to you in a minute." She pulls a notepad out of a drawer, a pen poised over it. "Who should I make the order to?"

Luka paused for a moment. "I, uh, you can put down Luka. Luka Couffaine."

"Luka..." She started filling out the sheet, her lips moving silently as she checked boxes. "Alright! All good to go." She smiled, looking at him.

They looked at each other for a second, caught in each other gazes. The girl blushed, smiling as she turned to look away and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Uh, I'm Marinette, by the way." She stuck out a hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luka smiled back, taking her hand. Her hand was small in his, the callouss on his hands rough against her soft skin. They held onto each other's hand longer than necessary, gazing into each other's eyes until the door chimed, welcoming a customer. Frantically, they pulled apart, their faces red and eyes adverted. Luka cleared his throat, stepping back from the counter to give the new customer the spot to place their order. "I'll just stand over here." Luka pointed to the corner of the store, where the Christmas tree was sitting. Marinette nodded, her cheeks flushed. 

While she was focused on the customer, Luka looked around the store, his mind filled with the bluenette. It had only been a few minutes since he met her, and he was already head over heals for her. He rested his hand on his cheek, feeling the heat from them. "Focus Luka. You came here for a job, not to flirt with some... really... cute girl...." He said quietly to himself before trailing off, failing to push her from his mind. 

He turned to watched her as she took the customers order, smiling as she did. After writing down the information, she moved to the back to retrieve the flowers. She returned a few minutes later, a dozen roses and lilies wrapped in gold foil. She set them down in front of the customer, who paid for them and left. "Happy Holidays!" She said to their retreating form, waving. 

When the customer left the store, it was quiet once again. Luka looked back at Marinette, who was retreating to the back room to get his order. When she returned, she gave him a smile, laying the flowers on the counter.

"Well, here you are Mr. Luka. I hope your boss is happy with them." She said, looking at him, her cheeks slightly rosy. 

Luka smiled at her, moving up the counter. He started to pull out his wallet, getting ready to pay when she stopped him. "Oh no. Don't worry about it. It's uh... it's on the house." She gave him a big smile, pushing the flowers towards him. 

He took the bouquet in his hands, his heart dropping realizing it was time to go. As much as he wanted to stay and admire the beautiful woman in front of him, it was only a matter of time before she call him asking where he was with her flowers. "Thank you." He said, returning the smile, his heart dropping a bit before turning around to head out. 

"Oh! Wait." Marinette stopped him, coming out from around the counter, holding the sticky note Leah wrote on. "You might want this back."

Raising his eyebrow, he took the note from her. "Oh... uh thank you." 

She nodded and gave him a wave, "Have a good one."

Wishing her a Merry Christmas, he headed out the door, with her on his mind. As he passed by crowds of people, he couldn't help but think back to how he wish he made a move. "Maybe I should go back and ask her out... maybe give her my number." He muttered to himself, playing with the sticky note in his hand. He looked back down at the curly handwriting of Leah's and started to crumble it when he noticed writing on the back. 

In a pink glitter pen, Marinette's name and number was sprawled out for him, with "Meet me at 7?" 

Grinning to himself, he slipped the note in his pocket. "Glad someone made a move."


End file.
